Sanctuary?
Sanctuary? is the thirteenth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena searched the monastery for Victor Sullivan. Plot Nate and Elena arrived at the monastery, where they faced a few more pirates. Soon after, they came across the body of one of Eddy's pirates impaled on one of the spike traps that Nate first encountered back on the Kriegsmarine island. This left Elena to wonder if it was the Spanish had set them up hundreds of years ago to protect their gold. After taking a closer look at the spikes, they quickly realized it was not the Spanish, as the trap contained parts from their wrecked plane, indicating that they were made very recently by some unknown presence. Who Made This? Not making any sense of it, Elena began to question why Eddy or Navarro's men would set up these kinds of traps when they would be at risk of triggering them. However, it was clear that they would not, as Nate discovered some humanoid footprints below him, and figured that something had been chewing on the dead pirate. Once they took notice of the deathly silence around them, the two feared that they were probably being watched, but put the thought out of their minds. They continued their venture through the eerie island, fighting through several of Navarro's mercenaries, shortly before reaching a large courtyard within the monastery. They began to have bad feelings about the place and insisted they find Sullivan as quickly as possible, then leave. At this point, the two faced a huge wave of mercenaries within the labyrinth of paths. After finding their way to the next courtyard, they then had to clear another large wave before they could enter into the library. Dead Man Talking Rather than walk right in through the front door, the two decided to scope things out by entering through large hole on the side, where they got a good vantage point of the mercenaries talking with Sully. Upon listening in, Nate and Elena overheard that their boss was waiting on them, and within seconds, the two were spotted. After taking down yet another waves of mercenaries, the two confronted Sully about the chain of events. Sully surprised the two when he showed them the diary of Francis Drake, which blocked the bullet from actually hitting him. He then explained to Nate that Roman and Navarro have been making him translate the books in the library, looking for clues to the treasure's whereabouts. Deciding to buy time until Nate arrived, he had sent them chasing a red herring on the other side of the monastery. Awkward Reunion As they took a peek at the diary, Sully pointed out a symbol that the Spanish used to mark their secret vaults, which meant that the El Dorado treasure was hidden within the very monastery they stood in. By finding the symbol, they would find the vault. After assuring Elena that they would not leave her behind again, the three decided to go for the treasure. Nate took notice of four statues placed on four different structures, forming a puzzle which had to be solved. Upon solving it, Nate opened up a secret passage that lead down into another library. Nate then noticed something on the wall and pulled out Drake's diary, turning to a page that read, "The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead." By inverting the direction of the two torches, he opened up another passage this one leading to the land of the dead, which was a labyrinth of catacombs beneath the monastery. Before heading down, Nate told Sully and Elena to wait in the hidden room where they would be safe, as Roman and Navarro were unaware of this room's presence. Sully gave Nate his walkie-talkie to communicate with them, and Elena's warned him to be careful. They closed the door back up, and Nate began heading underground. Walkthrough Once you are off the jet ski, head around the corner and kick open the wooden door. Quickly take cover behind the door, as a few of Eddy's pirates will begin firing at you within half a second. Once they are down, rush forward to kick down a metal gate, then hike your way up the old stairs. After the cutscene, you can find a 92FS-9mm slightly off the path, to your right. Upon ascending some more stairs, you will encounter a new type of enemy — a mercenary with a laser sight attached to a Desert-5. One close-up shot means instant death. Quickly take them down and then continue moving along until you approach a short cliff. Take cover before jumping down and shoot down the two mercenaries that stroll by from the right. Upon dropping down, prepare for some serious dodge-rolling, as you will be confronted by more enemies with laser sights. Try to mow them down as quickly as possible; you can even fire towards them to make them flinch, giving you more aiming time. Do not attempt to get behind cover until only one guy remains. Proceed into the next courtyard, where you will encounter a bunch of mercenaries. These guys are quite good at taking cover, therefore you will need to do a lot of moving around to take them down. A few will be wielding laser sights, while others will be wielding a more powerful shotgun — the SAS-12. Once you clear out all of the mercenaries, assuming you are in the room with the broken stairs, leap to the wooden ledge beneath the door. Work you way across the pillars to reach the wooden floor across the room. Kick down the date, then turn left to drop down into a section of the courtyard that you could not access before. To get Elena to rejoin you, aim at the large pile of explosive barrels behind you to blow out the wall. Head up to the chain winch and continuously press , as prompted, to activate it until Nate ceases his grip. Elena will hold the chains back while you are to run underneath the gate while it is lifted to have Nate brace it. Once he and Elena pass underneath it, you will enter into another courtyard, where you will be faced with a rather tricky gunfight. You will be faced with two laser-sighted snipers. If you run ahead to the small wall of cover, you can pick up a Dragon Sniper to snipe them from that position, as well as some more enemies that end up in your sight. You can also take advantage of the fact that these lasers allow you to see exactly where these mercenaries are hiding. From the far right-hand corner of the area, a few more mercenaries will appear, along with one wielding a M79 grenade launcher. After clearing them out, by pressing , your attention will be directed towards the library building. You will need to enter from the left side. Following a brief cutscene, you will be in for another tough fight. There are more guys wielding lasers, plus one with a grenade launcher. A good tactic is to head off to the right and pick off anyone who stands in your way. Next, roll-dodge your way down to the balcony to beat down the sniper at the end. From here, you can take down the guy at the next corner, as well as anyone below. Do not get caught off-guard by the guy with the grenade launcher. Take cover as quickly as possible and take him down. Statue puzzle Following the gunfight and cutscene, you will introduced to a statue puzzle. Your attention will be drawn towards four statues, each placed on a wooden pedestal. By pulling out Francis Drake's diary, you will find illustrations of those same four statues. Each has a corresponding name and direction — Matthew (North), Luke (South), John (East), and Mark (West). The key is to rotate each statue ( ) to face their corresponding directions. Etched into the floor is a compass that will help you. Matthew (the angel) must face north, Luke (the griffin) must face south, Mark (the winged cow) must face west, and John (the eagle) must face east. Once properly done, a bookcase will flip sideways, revealing a secret passage leading down to another library. Inverted torch Once you enter into the second library, approach the wall on your right. By bringing out Drake's diary, you will find a page reading, "The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead." This means you must flip over the two torches on the walls to unlock another passageway. The next chapter begins following the cutscene. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune